SilhouetteFX
SilhouetteFX began as a rotoscoping tool for the visual effects industry. SilhouetteFX has been expanded to include capabilities facilitating paint, warping and morphing, 2D to 3D conversion and alternative matting methods. As of V6, SilhouetteFX retains all of the aforementioned capabilities now embedded in a node-based digital compositing application. Version history Version 1 was demonstrated at the January 2005 Motion Graphics LA (MGLA) meeting. Versions 1 and 2 were broken into separate rotoscoping and paint products. Version 3 (released May 2008) and beyond combined all core features (roto and paint) into a single product. With the release of Version 3 in May 2008, SilhouetteFX gained a stereoscopic workflow, planar tracking, x-splines plus keying and compositing capabilities. As a paint package, SilhouetteFX can be used for wire, rig, dust and blemish removal. Advanced cloning features were added in Version 4. A hybrid vector / raster paint system was added in Version 5. Beginning in Version 4, released in March 2010, SilhouetteFX could be used to convert 2D motion pictures to 3D. Version 4 also introduced multiple simultaneous clone sources, open shapes (e.g. hair), python scripting and command line rendering. The mocha planar tracking system was licensed from Imagineer Systems and integrated into Version 5. Version 5 added a high speed advanced shape driven warping and morphing system. Company partner, Perry Kivolowitz, is the co-inventor of shape driven warping and morphing and is a recipient of a 1996 Scientific and Technical Achievement from the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences. Version 5 also contributed more 2D to 3D conversion tools, inverse kinematics roto. Significantly, a hybrid raster / vector paint system was added permitting stereoscopic paint incorporating history and automatic paint with match-move. In Version 6, SilhouetteFX exposed a node-based digital compositing application providing more than 130 stereo-enabled nodes. Version 6 also provides enhanced interoperability with NUKE developed by The Foundry. Version 6 incorporated OpenCL acceleration. Version 7, released in July 2018, now incorporates more than 140 effects nodes and a sequence editor. A pin-warp clone brush was added as well as a new planar tracking system capable of tracking non-textured objects with partial occlusion. Context SilhouetteFX is named for the art form associated with Étienne de Silhouette (July 8, 1709 – 1767). The fundamental output of a rotoscoping program is a matte which when viewed appears as a silhouette of an object to be treated in isolation of the remainder of an image. The image density of the matte determines how a compositing operation effect will be applied. Image pixels corresponding to brighter pixels in the matte will be treated differently than image pixels corresponding to darker pixels in the matte. Company structure The developer, SilhouetteFX LLC, was formed as a partnership between principals from Digital Film Tools and Profound Effects, Inc.. Partners include Perry Kivolowitz, Paul Miller, Peter Moyer and Marco Paolini. Partial List of Notable Films * 30 Days of Night (2007): Weta * 47 Ronin (2013): Framestore * A Monster Calls (2016): MPC Film * "A Wrinkle in Time" (2018): MPC Film * Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012): Weta * After Party (2017): BOT VFX * Age of Adaline (2015): BOT VFX * Alien Covenant (2017): Framestore, MPC Film * All the Money in the World (2017): MPC Film * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015): Weta * American Sniper (2014): MPC Film * "Arrival" (2016): Framestore * Avatar (2009): Framestore * Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015): Framestore * Avengers: Infinity War (2018): Weta * Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016): MPC Film, Weta * Beauty and the Beast (2017): Framestore * Bedtime Stories (2008): Tippett Studio * "Ben Hur" (2016): BOT VFX * Beverly Hills Chihuahua (2008): Tippett Studio * "Blade Runner 2049" (2017): Framestore, MPC Film * Bridge to Terabithia (2007): Weta * Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010): Tippett Studio * Clash of the Titans (2010): Framestore * Cloverfield (2008): Tippett Studio * Coraline (2009): Laika * Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014): Weta * District 9 (2009): Weta * "Dracula Untold" (2014): Framestore * Drag Me to Hell (2009): Tippett Studio * "Edge of Tomorrow" (2014): Framestore, MPC Film * Enchanted (2007): Tippett Studio * Eragon (2006): Weta * "Everest" (2015): Framestore * "Ex Machina" (2015): Double Negative * "Fantastic Beasts" (2016): MPC Film * "Fantastic Four" (2015): Weta, BOT VFX * Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007): Weta * "Fifty Shades Darker" (2017): MPC Film * "Fifty Shades Freed" (2018): MPC Film * "Furious Seven" (2015): Weta * "Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2" (2017): Framestore, Weta * "Geostorm" (2017): Framestore * "Ghost in the Shell" (2017): Framestore, MPC Film * "Ghostbusters" (2016): MPC Film * "Gods of Egypt" (2016): BOT VFX * Godzilla (2014): Double Negative * "Godzilla" (2016): MPC Film * "Gravity" (2013): Framestore * "Guardians of the Galaxy" (2014): Framestore * Gulliver's Travels (2010): Weta * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (2010): Rising Sun Pictures, Framestore * "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2" (2011): Framestore, Rising Sun Pictures, Tippett Studio * "Hateful Eight" (2015): BOT VFX * "Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 2" (2015): BOT VFX * Immortals (2011): Tippett Studio * "Independence Day: Resurgence" (2016): MPC Film, BOT VFX * Interstellar (2014): Double Negative * Into The Woods (2014): MPC Film * Jack the Giant Killer (2013): Image Engine * Jersey Boys (2014): MPC Film * John Carter (2012): Double Negative * "Jupiter Ascending" (2015): Double Negative * "Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle" (2017): MPC Film * Jumper (2008): Weta * "Jupiter Ascending" (2015): Framestore * "Jurassic World" (2015) * "Justice League" (2017): MPC Film, Weta * "King Arthur: Legend of the Sword" (2017): Framestore, MPC Film * King Kong (2005): Weta * "Kingsman: The Golden Circle" (2017): MPC Film * Knight and Day (2010): Weta * "Magnificent 7" (2016): BOT VFX * Maleficent (2014): MPC Film * Man of Steel (2013): Weta * "Maze Runner: Scorch Trials" (2015): Weta * Maze Runner: The Death Cure (2018): Weta * Mirror Mirror (2012): Tippett Studio * "Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children" (2016): BOT VFX, MPC Film * "Mission Impossible-Rogue Nation" (2015): Double Negative * "Monster Trucks" (2016): MPC Film * "Murder on the Orient Express" (2017): MPC Film * Nanny McPhee Returns (2010): Framestore * Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014): MPC Film * "Now You See Me 2" (2016): Framestore * "Paddington" (2014): Framestore, Double Negative * "Pan" (2015): Framestore * "Passengers" (2016): MPC Film * Percy Jackson: Sea Monsters (2013): Weta * "Pete's Dragon" (2016): Weta, BOT VFX * Piranha (2010): Tippett Studio * "Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales" (2017): MPC Film * "Pixels" (2015): BOT VFX * "Point Break" (2015): BOT VFX * Predators (2010): Weta * Priest (2011): Tippett Studio * Prometheus (2012): Weta * Rampage (2018): Weta * R.I.P.D. (2013) * Red 2 (2013): MPC Film * Red Cliff (2008): Tippett Studio * Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011): Weta * "Robocop" (2014): Framestore * Rush (2013): Double Negative * Salt (2010): Framestore * Season of the Witch (2011): Tippett Studio * "Sherlock Holmes: Game of Shadows" (2013): Framestore * Skyfall (2012): Double Negative * Skyscraper (2018): MPC Film * "Straight Outta Compton" (2015): BOT VFX * "Suicide Squad" (2016): MPC Film * "Sully" (2016): MPC Film * "Tarzan" (2016): MPC Film, Framestore * Ted (2012): Tippett Studio * "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows" (2016): BOT VFX * "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" (2014) * "Terminator Genisys" (2015): Double Negative, MPC Film * "The 5th Wave" (2016): BOT VFX * The A-Team (2010): Weta * The Adventures of Tintin (2011): Weta * The Avengers (2012): Weta * "The BFG" (2016): Weta * "The Boss" (2016): BOT VFX * The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008): Weta * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader '' (20111: MPC Film * ''The Counselor (2013): MPC Film * The Dark Knight (2008): Double Negative * "The Dark Tower" (2017): MPC Film * The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008): Weta * "The Dinner" (2017): BOT VFX * "The Finest Hours" (2016): MPC Film * The Golden Compass (2007): Tippett Studio, Framestore * "The Greatest Showman" (2017): MPC Film * "The Gunman" (2015): Double Negative * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012): Weta * "The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies" (2014): Weta * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug (2013): Weta * The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (2013): Double Negative / Weta * The Jungle Book (2016): Weta * The Lake (2017): BOT VFX * The Legend of Tarzan (2016): MPC Film * The Lion King (2019): MPC Film * The Lone Ranger (2013): MPC Film * The Lovely Bones (2009): Weta * The Martian (2015): BOT VFX, Framestore * The Mountain Between Us (2017): MPC Film * The Mummy (2017): MPC Film * The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (2018): MPC Film * The Predator (2018): MPC Film * The Secret Life of Walter Mitty (2013): MPC Film * The Smurfs (2011): Tippett Studio * The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008): Tippett Studio * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1 (2011): Tippett Studio * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2 (2012): Tippett Studio * The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (2010): Tippett Studio * The Twilight Saga: New Moon (2009): Tippett Studio * The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep (2007): Weta * The Wolverine (2013): Weta * The World's End (2013): Double Negative * Thor: Ragnarok (2017): Framestore * Titanic 3D (2012): StereoD * Total Recall (2012): Double Negative * Transformers: The Last Knight (2017): MPC Film * Underwater (2018): MPC Film * Victor Frankenstein (2015): MPC Film * War Horse (2011): Framestore * Spectral (2017): Weta * Where the Wild Things Are (2009): Framestore * Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets (2017): Weta * War for the Planet of the Apes (2017): Weta * Wonder Woman (2017): MPC Film * World War Z (2013): MPC Film * X-Men: The Last Stand (2006): Weta * X-Men: Apocalypse (2016): MPC Film * X-Men: First Class (2011): Weta * xXx: The Return of Xander Cage (2017): MPC Film * Zoolander 2 (2016): MPC Film References External links * SilhoutteFX web site Compositing software